


Patience

by Ohimematcha



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohimematcha/pseuds/Ohimematcha
Summary: After three years apart, Killua visits Gon on Whale Island and he discovers his friend actually learnt to be patient.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that it's my first time writing in English which is not my native language and I don't have a beta reader so I apologize for any mistake!

Killua was looking only at blue. Blue sky, blue sea. But all he wanted to see in that moment was green. Green grass, green ugly boots, green ugly jacket and short. He smiled softly thinking about that shade of green, in his mind it always came with the brightest smile he has even seen. 

Finally, he could catch a sight of his destination. Then he looked a last time at his phone, Alluka has send him a last message to tell him not to worry, she was doing her best with Biscuit. He was so proud of her, his little sister, who decided to fight back and become strong enough to defend herself. Biscuit was the most suited person to help her and he had no doubt he made the best decision letting them together. He was already wondering what kind of amazing skills she would develop with such a great master.  
When they decided Alluka wanted to train, Killua knew he shouldn’t be a part of it, he would try to protect her too much and slow down her progress. But he didn’t hesitate much about what he wanted to do of his time. He just wanted to be with Gon again. He didn’t care if his friend wasn’t such a strong nen user as before, or if they were only staying on Whale Island. He just wanted them to spend a lot of time together again. They spoke a lot on the phone, he knew everything Gon did those last 3 years, and Gon also knew everything he’s been up to. But it wouldn’t be the same to actually see him. They met once with Biscuit when Gon trained to get back his nen, but it was only a week, and then they haven’t seen each other for almost two years. Sometimes they would send pictures so he more or less knew how he was looking, how his hair were still a spiky mess, how his cheeks still had those dimples even without their baby shape, how his eyes still sparkles. But he missed the expression on his moving face, his smell, how he could read his face… 

The boat finally arrived at Whale Island and Killua didn’t even had time to search for Gon that he was already jumping into his arms. Maybe Killua did grunt a little, but he returned the hug nonetheless. At the exact same time they stepped back a little and pressed their foreheads together, Gon’s hand above their heads. 

“We’re almost the same height, I’m so relieved!’ Gon sighted with relief and started to giggle.  
“Baka, I’m taller though!”  
“But only a little so that’s okay” Gon’s grinded and was looking happily at him. Killua couldn’t help but smile back, he missed him a lot and even if he could “hear” his smile through the phone it was way better to see it. 

“Let’s go then, do you want help to carry your bags?” 

Gon didn’t even let Killua answer, he was already taking the biggest of the two bags.  
During the way back to Mito’s house they spoke of the trip and Alluka. Gon really cared about her and Killua was once again so glad Gon was by his side, everyone saw her as a thing, as a monster but not Gon. He wanted to thank him, but if one thing hasn’t changed about them it was how easily Gon could express his feelings while Killua just got embarrassed about it. 

As soon as they entered the house Killua spotted a nice smell floating in the air  
“Wow that smells nice, is it chocolate?” 

Gon laughed at him, his friend always looked so happy when he could spot anything related to chocolate. “Yes, I thought you might be hungry so I baked brownies”

Killua answered surprised, not quite able to picture his friend cooking anything “You baked it? I’m trained to eat poison but I like it better when my food is nice…”  
Gon sticked his tongue out : “You’re being mean Killua! Even if you like it you won’t have a second slice of it.” 

They both took their shoes off and Gon took the second bag from Killua’s hand, already heading to his bedroom through the stairs, telling his friend he should take a shower and change while he would take care of the rest. Even if it did surprise a little the white haired boy the attention was nice and he wouldn’t say no to a shower after staying some hours on a boat with fishmen. He couldn’t get the fish scent out of his nose and was starting to think he had that smell on himself, Gon telling him to wash was a confirmation to that fear. He took some clean clothes on his bag and headed to the bathroom where some fresh towels were already waiting for him. 

While he was taking his shower, Gon put the bags in a corner of his room and went back to the living room, making sure the cake was ready. At first he saw his loss of nen as a curse but Mito san was the best with him, as he was only eager to have his nen back and to find a new purpose in his life ; she made sure he learnt to enjoy life. She made him study a lot of things, from mathematics to foreign language, also teaching him how to cook and clean. The mathematics studies weren’t quite a success, but for the rest Gon learned to live by himself, as a human, and not only as an animal. Now he would be able to survive on his own in nature, but also with a roof above his head. Gon thought Mito san did that to prepare himself for staying alone a lot more as his grandmother was getting older and she went a lot on cure with Mito san, but then he realized everything she taught him could be used to become a wise Hunter. It was his new goal, he wanted to find the balance between being a very powerful hunter and a wise one. Like Netero. The road was still long but for Gon, the trip was always better than the goal itself. Because when you hit a goal, you have to find a new one, and he doesn’t like that part. 

When Killua went downstairs he surprised Gon in the making of tea. For the first time, his friend seemed so quiet and focused he didn’t even dare to make fun of him and just grabbed a seat and watched him do. Gon’s movement were very precise, not a single drop of boiling water missed the teapot. He had already disposed two cups on the table and plates already filled with brownie. “I hope you’ll like it, it’s an indian black tea that goes well with chocolate!” As Gon was speaking he started to pour the tea into the cups with very beautiful movement such as those in the traditional tea ceremony. 

Killua was puzzled. He had imagined a lot of things that could have changed with Gon, such as being taller than him, missing an arm, eating his Hunter license, petting a dragon… But Gon cooking and serving tea with charm? Really, it didn’t even crossed his mind. Not that he didn’t like that new side. They started to eat and Killua was amazed by how good was the brownie.  
“Seriously Gon did you really bake that yourself?” asked Killua taking another slice, hopping Gon wouldn’t remember what he said earlier about not allowing him to eat twice… 

“Mmmph!” Gon answered mouth full of brownie. Grace on Gon has it own limits. “Mito-san taught me so I could take care of the house while she’s gone like now. Sometimes I’m alone for a month or so.” He didn’t say anything about the second slice Killua took but made it clear with a look that he hadn’t forgotten. 

“Wow that’s…amazing. I didn’t thought you could be patient with anything.” 

Gon started to laugh, taking it only as a compliment and ignoring the offence. After all, Killua was right. He had never been patient with anything in his life, and that’s maybe always what got him into the worst troubles. But he had to learn how to wait if he didn’t want to lose beloved ones again.  
“Most of the time when it was being to hard I was thinking about you”. 

Killua couldn’t hold some flush going through his cheeks as he raised an eyebrow, not understanding what was Gon’s point.  
“I wanted to be able to wait for you, and be patient enough to stop hurting you.” Killua was glad he had some tea to sip in order to hide the faint blush on his face. “Baka! As if pouring tea or baking cake have anything to do with this.” 

“It has!” Gon exclaimed. “I’m really not, patient, so I had to train with everyday little’s things. If I hadn’t train like that, with daily meaningless routine I would have already build a boat and go on adventure with you again.” 

“And what’s bad about it?” Killua was still lost in this conversation. Not sure he understood what was Goon trying to say. Gon mumbled something and then jumped excited and surprised at the same time. Any trace of patience forgotten. 

“Killua hurry up it’ll be sunset soon and I want to show it to you from the best place!” 

\---

It took them almost one hour to go where Gon wanted them to be. They were chatting as if they left yesterday, talking about everything. As usual being together was the most natural thing in this world.  
When they finally got to the perfect spot, only at this time they stopped talking, sitting on the grass and watching the sky burn. Words would be noise with such a scenery.  
Sunset over, Gon was still silent and looking at the sky, resting still and not moving. Killua looked at him still amazed by this new skill of patience he had. But it was still Gon, and being next to him felt the best in the world. He was even wondering why did they spend years apart, when everything about being together was so easy, so natural.  
All of his thoughts and love for Gon might have shown into his eyes, when Gon turned to face him, catching the gaze on him he started to blush a little, immediately avoiding Killua’s look. 

“You know, I might have gotten more patient and all, but if you look at me like that I’m going to kiss you.” 

The last part was almost a whisper, but the beginning of the night was quiet enough not to cover it. Both of their hearts skipped a beat. Maybe two or three. Then it was Killua who grinned first, taking Gon’s hand in his own. “Well you may have trained for patience but I don’t, so don’t make me wait too long after saying such a thing.” 

Gon looked at him, unsure of what that meant, then he saw the look in Killua’s eyes saying “Hurry up and kiss me already”, and so he did. 

In the snap of a finger, patience was gone.


End file.
